


Nuncle Tormund

by sansuhhhsnark



Series: Ginger Appreciation [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Post-Series, Starklings, Uncle Tormund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansuhhhsnark/pseuds/sansuhhhsnark
Summary: The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. - Richard BachOrUncle Tormund comes to visit.





	Nuncle Tormund

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun, to help us hit 3k!

"Uncle Tormund!"

A little girl of about four years of age shot out of her chair by the fire, her small embroidery hoop falling to the thick carpet unnoticed as she ran to the big ginger man, her dark curls and ribbons bouncing behind her.

Tormund welcomed her with open arms. "Little Princess Snow! Did you miss me while I was away?"

"She asked after you daily," Sansa said, rising out of her chair and smiling at the two.

"You did, eh?" He swung her up, laughing, and her giggles filled the air as he spun her around the solar, her pale blue skirts whipping about.

"I missed you so much!" Lyarra threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"That's a better welcome than I ever get from you, little wolf," Jon said as he came into the room. Lyarra laughed.

"Papa, you're never gone as long as Nuncle is. You miss Mama too much." She said it so matter-of-factly that they all laughed.

"You're a lucky one, to have a father and a mother so tied up together." Tormund said, gently poking her freckled nose. "Now show me this new sister of yours, lass."

As Lyarra led Tormund over to the cradle, Jon crossed over to where his wife stood.

"Are we so tied up together, my lord?" Sansa asked, pulling on the collar of his jerkin and angling her face up for a kiss.

"I would say so, my lady." His mouth was warm as it lingered on hers.

From the other side of the room Tormund's voice rang out. "Would you look at that, a ginger!"

 


End file.
